


Candlelit Serenade

by gnostic_heretic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Erotica, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Characters, loosely historical (commonwealth era)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnostic_heretic/pseuds/gnostic_heretic
Summary: “You’re making me want to light more candles, in fact.”“One is enough.”“I want to see more of you, though…”“You don’t need a candle for that, Liet. You silly.”





	Candlelit Serenade

There was only one candle that still burned in the whole room, its small flame trembling and casting shadows all over the wall.

It was getting late, way too late, Lithuania thought: a night of dances and music had made him tired, to say the least. There was, however, one last problem standing between him and his much needed eight hours of sleep. One last person, none other than Poland, of course, giggling half-tipsy by his side.

“Feliks, isn’t it a little late? We need to wake up early tomorrow.” Lithuania gave him one last kiss on his cheek, a small compromise to soothe Poland’s temper.

In response, Feliks wrapped his arms around his neck, refusing to let him go.

“Liet, what are you talking about? The night is still young.” He pulled him closer to give him another kiss, on his lips now. “Let’s stay together…”

“Mmh. Maybe some other day?” It was hard to say no, but Tolys had to resist. The following day was going to be packed with council work— tedious at best, irritating at worst, especially considering some of the noble members’ disposition (and the way they always looked down on Lithuania, almost as if he didn’t belong there).

“Lieeeet.” Poland’s voice was a nightingale’s song, the cry of bird in love. “Sleep with me…”

“Alright, alright, _fine_. I get it, you can sleep here. I’m going to change into my night clothes, and then I’ll blow off that candle. I’ll fetch you something, if you want.”

Tolys stood up to get his nightgown out of a drawer (plus an extra one), but Feliks’ love song still came loud and clear from the bed behind him.

“Liet, Liet! You might want to change your mind about it.”

“I am changing my mind just now, just so you know. Are you sure you don’t want to sleep in your room?”

“I mean, you might want to change your mind about the candle.”

When Tolys turned, Feliks had unlaced his corset and the collar of his blouse. The soft linen shirt fell loosely over his skin, leaving his neck completely exposed.

His neck, so pale and inviting. Lithuania bit his lip.

It wasn’t even much skin, but the sight definitely awakened something inside him, and out; a familiar feeling grew heavier and harder to ignore in his groin.

“You know,” he said, “you might be right about that.”

 

Lithuania laid down on the bed again, completely forgetting to take off his clothes.

He caressed Poland’s body gently, brushing a fold of fabric over his shoulder; adjusting his precious golden hair behind the scruff of his neck.

“You’re making me want to light more candles, in fact.”

“One is enough.”

“I want to see more of you, though…”

“You don’t need a candle for that, Liet. You silly.”

Poland clumsily kicked away his tights, and all that was left on him was his thin linen shirt, still loose around his neck and short enough for Lithuania to see the blond bush between his legs under the embroidered rim.

“Is this more?”

Lithuania’s nerves were tense as a violin chord, in the best possible way. “It sure is.”

“Is it enough?”

“No.”

“Ah, Liet, you’re being silly again…”

Poland kissed Lithuania’s nose, and slowly adjusted himself on top of him. His thighs brushed against the fabric of Tolys’ breeches; he touched the curve of them, all the way down to his knees.

“Tolys,” Feliks hummed as he rolled his hips forward, desperately seeking his touch. “Please…”

Lithuania gulped. His throat suddenly felt dry; nevertheless he obliged, tentatively caressing Poland’s pubes before sliding a couple fingers over his plump, flushed labia.

“Like this?”

“More.”

Feliks’ moans sounded more like begging than orders. A sweet prayer, yes; Tolys heard it, loved it. He wanted to hear more. Slowly, he pressed one finger against his entrance.

Feliks was already more than wet enough. He greeted his finger with a loud sigh and a squeeze, hot and lush and slick melting all over Tolys’ hand as he moved it up and down, inside out, slow then fast then slow again, pausing his pace to rub Feliks’ clitoris with his thumb, just to watch him squirm and shake and feel the delicious spasms of his body, begging for more and more and more…

In the meanwhile the sore pleasure in his groin was getting harder and harder to ignore- in fact, he noticed that Feliks was not the only one whose sex was completely soaked. A certain spot started to lurk on his own breeches, much to his own dismay.

Feliks noticed his absent-mindedness, and almost as if he could read his mind, pressed a hand over his crotch and grabbed him.

Lithuania bit his lip to hold back a moan. Poland noticed, and gave him a cocky smile. “Seems to me like you might need some attention, too…”

“I'm fine…”

“Oh, you are?” Feliks gave his crotch a harder squeeze, and his hand caught his clit just _right_. This time, Lithuania let out a loud sigh. “Are you sure, Liet? There's no need to be so shy.”

Tolys gave his neck one more kiss - and his breasts one more squeeze - before moving his hand down to his belt, undoing it to kick away the layers of fabric standing between him and Feliks’ hand.

All while Feliks himself watched delightfully, his eyes shining with a cunning sparkle and the joy of anticipation.

“Tolys,” he purred in a way that made shivers run down Lithuania’s spine. He kissed his neck, light pecks at first, his kisses getting more and more intense, slow until he sucked and bit at his helpless skin mercilessly. “Tolys, Tolys, Tolys. My handsome, dear, sweet…”

Feliks’ kisses moved down to his chest, right between Tolys’ small breasts and over his heart.

“Tolys, I love you…”

Another kiss trailed down from his ribcage to his belly button, leaving a damp track where Feliks’ lips passed.

“Mmm, Tolys, love you so much… ah…”

Feliks’ face was now buried between his legs, his nose tickled by Tolys’ coarse hair.

“Mmmmh. You shmell… tashft goon. Tolish…”

“I what? _Oh-_ ”

Poland’s tongue hit him right in the spot, teasing him slightly, then licking and sucking with more confidence.

Damn, Lithuania had to admit that he really was improving lately.

His mind went blank and his pants grew heavier and louder and louder- the only thing he could feel was Feliks’ mouth, Feliks’ warmth, the movements of his tongue completely enrapturing him. Around his wet tongue Tolys’ body was fire, hot and liquid and crashing in waves of pleasure and madness.

He muttered words without sense, yes, fuck, more, love, a prayer of ecstasy for Feliks’ soul only. And Feliks, Feliks, _yes_ , his name rolled out of his lips like a song that only him and the Gods could hear.

He called his name as he came- the orgasm left Tolys’ knees shaking, and a sloppy, sticky mess all over Feliks’ mouth.

God, he's gorgeous, Tolys thought as he watched his own spill glossing on his lips. Weirdly enough, he had never wanted to kiss him as much as he did now; or so he thought, as he had already thought many times before.

Feliks wiped it all away with one of his sleeves, taking it as a good occasion to finally toss his shirt apart.

Tolys knew that his lover felt self conscious about his body (and in his own ways, he did too) yet he couldn't help but stare at the soft, gentle curve of his waist; the tender heaviness of his breasts.

He could feel his heart bursting, overflowing, overwhelmed. He sat up to kiss Feliks’ neck as he had done with his own, pleased at the sweet moans he received in response, pleased by the red-purple spots he left on him.

“ _Mine_ ,” he whispered into his collarbones as he bit at his pale flesh; Feliks smelled of lavender and fresh-baked cakes, he smelled like love and sex and skin, in a good way.

“ _Yours_ ,” was the answer he received, the one he was waiting for.

He kissed Feliks’ lips, a hungry and desperate kiss, his tongue pushing inside Feliks’ mouth to meet more, further, deeper.

When they parted, Feliks was breathless and flushed, his face feverishly hot under Tolys’ hand.

“Liet, please,” he cried between pants, “please, please fuck me.”

He grabbed Lithuania’s hand away from his cheek, firmly guided it between his legs. He rocked his hips suddenly, pushing Tolys’ fingers inside him once again.

“Please, I need you, ah…”

Keeping his hand still, Tolys was mesmerised by Feliks’ dance, the way he moved his hips to meet and welcome him with each thrust. And ah, the way he made a mess of his hand, of the blankets below, there was something so visceral about it.

Inside him… Feliks wanted more, and Tolys would give him just what he wanted if he only let go of his hand for one moment.

“Honey, I can't get it if you won't let go of my hand…”

Feliks’ expression suddenly changed.

“Did you just call me honey?”

“Ah, I- I guess so? Well, what does it matter now?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

Tolys could hear Feliks chuckle, though, while he rustled into his drawers to retrieve a sturdy red leather phallus and a string.

Walking back towards the bed, he got a nice view of Feliks’ ass- round and plush, delicious to look at, amazing to grab while they fucked- and that moment would come soon, sooner with each step.

Feliks waited patiently, kneeling down on the blankets.

“Let me help you out,” he said with a sly smile, fumbling with the string around Tolys’ waist, to adjust it tightly enough for it to stand between his legs. He finished it off with a kiss on his cheek, a sweet touch that made Tolys’ heart flutter.

“There we go…”

“Feliks, are you sure about this?”

“You think I would change my mind now? Do I have to spell ‘FUCK ME’ on my forehead for you to understand?” His frown quickly turned back into a gentle, loving gaze. “Let me show you something…”

Feliks’ hand gently guided Tolys’ shoulders, letting him recline back on the soft satin pillows of his bed. He climbed back on his lap again and leaned down to kiss him— then took the dildo into his hand, never taking his gaze off Tolys’ eyes. His hair framed his face perfectly, and tickled Tolys’ cheeks. Locks of molten gold, glowing almost red in the light…

“Ah, you look so beautiful… like this.”

Feliks responded with another kiss. “Mhm…”

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Why, thank you. You’re also very pleasant on the eye, Liet!” Feliks chuckled and rolled his hips, his entrance getting closer and closer to the dildo standing between Tolys’ legs. “Watch this…”

With a slow, flowing thrust downward the entire length went in, and Feliks let out a sweet, low, _irresistible_ moan.

Lithuania couldn’t just _watch_ anymore.

Careful about not hurting his lover, he took him into his arms and rolled over, and watched as Feliks smiled and moaned with delight—   _ah, that was his plan from the start…_

Tolys’ thrusts were slow and wary at first, but Feliks’ hips thrusted up for more—  and so he gave him more, his hips moving at a relaxed, yet steady pace.

“Liet, harder…! _Please_ ! _Ah, fuck,_ I love you…!”

Feliks’ eyes stared into his own, green pools glowing in the candlelight; his lips so red and plump and inviting, ripe peaches ready to be bitten.

Tolys bit his lower lip, just to see if it would taste sweet— sure enough, the moan Feliks gave him was sweet as honey.

He was so enraptured by his face that he hardly noticed Poland’s legs suddenly wrapped around his waist and his hand, teasing and helping himself to reach his climax. Lithuania adjusted his pace accordingly, faster and deeper just for the last few thrusts— and Poland came as he anticipated, moaning and shaking into his arms.

When all the tension in his body was released, he thanked Lithuania with a kiss.

“Ah, Liet, love you so much…”

“I love you too…”

Lithuania slowly took his dildo out of Poland’s body, much to his dismay.

“Wow, so soon? I was enjoying the feeling.”

“It’s late, and we need to go to sleep.” He undid the knot around his waist, and put all in a box nearby so that he could find it and wash it easily on the morrow.

“I was hoping for another round, Liet… you’re such an old man…”

Feliks smiled, and Tolys had to admit that his naked body sprawled on the bed was hard to ignore. This time, however, he simply took a nightgown for him and placed it on his lap, and placed a small kiss on his nose.

“You’re going to thank me tomorrow morning, you know.”

“I know,” Feliks said with a smile, returning another small kiss, this time on Tolys’ lips. “It’s all good, Liet. I don’t mind sleeping, if you hold me all night…”

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, I'm gay,,,
> 
> Comments are not moderated but this is a friendly reminder that transphobic comments will be deleted. Just a heads up. Just so you know.


End file.
